yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 049
の て！ホープレイVSアトランタル | romaji = Gekitō no Hate! Hōpurei Bāsasu Atorantaru | japanese translated = The End of a Fierce Fight! Hope Ray vs. Atlantal | episode number = 49 | japanese air date = March 26, 2012 | english air date = February 16, 2013 | japanese opening = BRAVING! | japanese ending = Longing Freesia | english opening = Take a Chance | english ending = Take a Chance (YTV) | featured card = | screenwriter = Shin Yoshida | director = Kimiharu Muto | storyboard artist = Satoshi Kuwabara | animation director = Kenichi Hara }} "Crestfallen", known as "The End of a Fierce Fight! Hope Ray vs. Atlantal" in the Japanese version, is the forty-ninth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on March 26, 2012, and in the United States on February 16, 2013. Summary The Duel between Trey and Yuma continues. Although Yuma is at a great disadvantage, he says he will continue, promising that he will not let Astral's sacrifice go to waste. He uses the last of Astral's power to Summon "Number C39: Utopia Ray". He is sure that with this power he can bring back Trey's old self. He activates the effect of "Overlay Eater" from his Graveyard, allowing him to take the last Overlay Unit from "Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis" and attach it to "Utopia Ray". Then he activates the effect of "Utopia Ray" three times to increase its ATK to 4000 and decrease the ATK of "Atlandis" to 2000. Trey wonders how Yuma is still able to fight back, even without Astral helping him, but Yuma simply responds that Astral still exists in his heart, where he is still giving Yuma strength. He attacks "Atlandis", but Trey activates his Set Trap "Thunder Pot", negating the attack and ending the Battle Phase. Yuma, who still won't give up, Sets one card and ends his turn. The ATK of "Utopia Ray" and "Atlandis" return to normal. As Trey is about to draw, he suddenly feels great pain. He remembers how Vetrix told him that his body and his mind have to go through this pain in order to control "Atlandis", but Trey responded that he will not mind. After remembering this he shouts that he will definitely meet Vetrix's expectations. He draws, but because of the effect of "Atlandis" he and Yuma both lose half of their Life Points. Because of the effect's blast, Trey's helmet falls off, revealing his face which is almost completely covered by his glowing Crest. Trey screams out in pain. Yuma runs to him, but Trey refuses his aid. He explains that this is the price for the power he obtained, but he also still wants to protect his family even if his own body might fail. Trey attacks "Utopia Ray" with "Atlandis", but Yuma activates "Battle Break", which would negate the attack and destroy the attacking monster. As Trey is about to activate his Set Trap, he remembers what Vetrix told him about that card, "Final Prophecy". He said that it a very powerful card and that Trey might not survive if he uses it. Despite the risk, Trey activates the Trap. It destroys "Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech", which was equipped to "Atlandis" and negates the effect of Yuma's Trap. Yuma then activates another Trap, "Half Unbreak"", allowing him to survive with 50 Life Points left. This angers Trey, who suddenly feels even greater pain. Seeing Trey's current condition, Yuma wishes to end the Duel, telling him that they do not need to fight because they are friends. Trey repies that he does not need any friends. He also explains to Yuma that it is too late now, because "Final Prophecy" will inflict damage to Yuma equal to the ATK of "Machu Mech" his next Standby Phase. Suddenly, the sky fills with dark clouds and the whole area around them starts to disappear. As the destruction continues, Trey realizes that he cannot control "Final Prophecy" even with the power of his Crest. Suddenly, the ground quakes, and Trey, Yuma, and his friends fall into another world. At Vetrix's headquarters, Quinton and Vetrix are on a balcony. Vetrix says that it seems like Trey used his card. Quinton is surprised and asks if Vetrix really gave that card to Trey, but Vetrix just laughs and says that "Final Prophecy" is a card which can open the door to the Barian World and cannot be stopped after its activation. Meanwhile Trey tells Yuma that they will be brought into another world but vows that he never wanted it to happen. He also asks Yuma if he could forgive him. Yuma, however, remains confident that if he wins the Duel, he can stop the destruction. Then Yuma remembers Astral again and the miracle they performed together. Trey suggests using his Crest's power to return Astral. He adds that he might be consumed by its power, if he is not able to control it. Trey is also worried about what will happen to himself, but gives Yuma the power of his Crest. Then, in the Emperor's Key, Astral appears and meets Kazuma who tells him that his son needs him and Astral should go and help him. returns.]] Kazuma disappears and Astral goes to Yuma, who weeps with joy and relief, but then Trey is pulled into "Atlandis". Immediately, Yuma and Astral overlay and perform a Shining Draw. They draw "ZW - Phoenix Bow". By this card's effect, they inflict 1000 damage to Trey and destroy "Atlandis", winning the Duel for Yuma. Because of this, they return to their world. Trey tells Yuma that he knows that he accepts him and is his first true friend. He also asks Yuma if he would save his family, because he is sure that Yuma is the only person that could do that. Then Trey disappears, leaving both of his "Number" cards and a Heart Piece allowing Yuma to enter the World Duel Carnival finals. by Trey's bedside.]] Later at Vetrix's headquarters, Trey lies in a bed and apologizes to Vetrix. Vetrix replies that it does not matter and Trey then asks if Vetrix could hold his hand. As Vetrix takes hold of his hand, Trey says that he is feeling tired and falls asleep right away. Vetrix swears to exact revenge on Yuma for the defeat. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Trey Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 9: Trey Trey Sets two cards. " using its effect.]] Turn 10: Yuma Yuma draws. He then performs a Chaos Xyz Evolution and overlays "Number 39: Utopia" with its Overlay Unit in order to Xyz Summon "Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray" ( 2500/2000, ORU: 2) in Attack Position. Yuma then activates the effect of "Overlay Eater" to banish it from his Graveyard and attach an Overlay Unit from "Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis" ("Chronomaly Atlandis": 1 → 0 ORU) to "Utopia Ray" ("Utopia Ray": 2 → 3 ORU). Yuma activates the effect of "Utopia Ray" three times to detach all of its Overlay Units ("Utopia Ray": 3 → 0 ORU) and increase the ATK of "Utopia Ray" by 500 for each Overlay Unit detached ("Utopia Ray": 2500 → 4000 ATK) as well as decrease the ATK of "Chronomaly Atlandis" by 1000 for each Overlay Unit detached ("Chronomaly Atlandis": 5000 → 2000 ATK). "Utopia Ray" attacks "Chronomaly Atlandis", but Trey activates his face-down "Thunder Pot" to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase as a "Chronomaly" monster he controlled was being targeted for an attack. Yuma Sets a card. On Yuma's End Phase, the effect of "Utopia Ray" expires ("Utopia Ray": 4000 → 2500 ATK; "Chronomaly Atlandis": 2000 → 5000 ATK). Turn 11: Trey Trey draws "Chronomaly Resonance". On Trey's Standby Phase, the fourth effect of "Chronomaly Atlandis" halves both players' Life Points as "Chronomaly Atlandis" has no Overlay Units (Yuma: 200 → 100 LP, Trey: 1800 → 900 LP). "Chronomaly Atlandis" attacks "Utopia Ray", but Yuma activates his face-down "Battle Break" to destroy "Chronomaly Atlandis" and end the Battle Phase. As Yuma activated a Trap Card, Trey activates his face-down "Final Prophecy" to negate and destroy "Battle Break" by destroying the "Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech" equipped to "Chronomaly Atlandis" ("Chronomaly Atlandis": 5000 → 2600 ATK). Yuma activates his face-down "Half Unbreak" to prevent "Utopia Ray" from being destroyed in battle this turn and halve all Battle Damage he takes from Battles involving it (Yuma: 100 → 50 LP). Trey explains that during his next Standby Phase, "Final Prophecy" will inflict damage to both players equal to the change in ATK "Chronomaly Atlandis" had after "Chronomaly Machu Mech" was destroyed, which is 2400. He also explains that since his Life Point are at most 1000 because of the fourth effect of "Chronomaly Atlandis", the final effect of "Chronomaly Atlandis" will prevent it from being destroyed by battle and Trey from taking Battle Damage involving it. Turn 12: Yuma At this point, Trey and Yuma use the power of Trey's Crest and the Emperor's Key to revive Astral. Yuma and Astral then perform a ZEXAL Morph with themselves. Yuma then performs a Shining Draw and gets "ZW - Phoenix Bow". He then equips "Phoenix Bow" to "Utopia Ray" from his hand via its own effect, increasing its ATK by 1100 ("Utopia Ray": 2500 → 3600 ATK). "Utopia Ray" attacks "Chronomaly Atlandis", Yuma then activates the second effect of "Phoenix Bow" to destroy "Chronomaly Atlandis", reduce the battle damage inflicted to 0, and inflict 1000 damage to Trey (Trey: 900 → 0 LP). Errors " in the Spell & Trap Card Zone.]] * During the beginning of Trey's turn "Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis" is shown face-up next to the cards Trey just Set instead of "Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech", but when Trey activates his "Final Prophecy", "Machu Mech" is correctly shown. This mistake was fixed in the dub. .]] * When performing the Shining Draw, the card backings of the cards in Yuma's D-Pad are those from before the World Duel Carnival. This is corrected in the dub. * After Astral was revived, the green marks on his face were missing. * In the dub, when Yuma activates "Battle Break" and after the beam of light shoots out of the card, the original Japanese card can be seen rather than the dub design despite the dub's design being used before the beam of light was seen. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes